


indoor dates are the best.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Smut, Just a couple having an indoor date in which they made love, M/M, and destressed from their hectic life., fluff with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: One weekend, Sehun surprised his boyfriend/husband with  a romantic date at home where they ate, drank wine, and just emptied their hearts to each other before making sweet love and reconfessing how much they value and love each other.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	indoor dates are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> It got beta read by the amazing @AceKiBearburry (twitter)   
> I wanted it light, enjoyable to read, because I've carving it hehe   
> Prompt #30

Being together with Junmyeon for so long seems like a miracle for Sehun. He believed that it was all because Junmyeon had been doting him all the time, being patient with him, taking care of him, and loving him unconditionally. 

It was in times like this, when Sehun was alone at home on a Saturday, that he realized how much Junmyeon meant to him. It made him want to do better, treat him better every time. 

For that, Sehun decided to cook. He tried the easiest recipe he could learn from Kyungsoo, a spicy pork stew. It wasn’t much and Kyungsoo assured him in the phone call that the vegetables would blend whether he cut them big or small; so he could just stick to a size and go for it. 

The stew ended up tasting marvelous, which made Sehun note down everything he did so he can make it again in the future. Looking up at the time, Sehun prepared the table. He played the music first, folded the napkins, rested the chopsticks and spoons down, lit up the candles and righted up the pot of stew. A ding from his phone alerted Sehun that Junmyeon was on the way home, like usual; so he rushed to the bedroom to change, perfumed himself and combed his hair to look casual and welcoming.

“Baby, I am home!” Junmyeon’s voice startled Sehun who rushed to the nightstand, picking up the condom and lube and left them under the pillows. He knew it's going to be a wild night, as he planned it to be. “It smells good in here,” he heard Junmyeon say.

“I prepared a stew for you,” he replied before going out and pulled Junmyeon into a long awaited kiss, before letting Junmyeon go, and whispered softly. “Welcome back.” 

“Thank you for this,” Junmyeon whispered with delight. Sehun simply smiled and led him to the table. 

“Tell me all about your day,” Sehun urged as he filled their rice bowls. He sat down, and listened as Junmyeon rambled about numbers, data, people and definitely about his problematic boss.

Sehun sighed. “I wish I could just pick out all the bad things from your mind and make you feel better,” he said, pouting at Junmyeon who just smiled at him.

“You do,” he assured. “You ease up my heart and my head, and it is a good thing, my love.” Sehun smiled shyly at that, focusing on his bowl as he turned red. “I love how you take good care of me.” 

“I’ll take care of you more in the future,” Sehun said it like a promise. 

He and Junmyeon spoke about literally anything that crossed their mind, as they barely had time to talk that week, mostly because they both had such hectic jobs. Once the stew was gone and their stomachs were full, they cleaned up as they talked about their week’s anecdotes. Sehun's job at the Art Gallery isn’t as uneventful as others thought. He had to deal with many rude visitors and an equal amount of quirky artists. 

Washing dishes was usually an excuse for a makeout session, in which between a bowl and a plate, Sehun would kiss and kiss Junmyeon until the man would whimper needily, building up the tension. 

“Bedroom,” Junmyeon whispered between kisses and wrapped his arms around Sehun. Sehun hummed before turning off the tap, and led the man to the bedroom. They plopped down to the bed in a huff, and laughed. “We aren’t that smooth anymore,” Junmyeon commented.

“We are growing old,” Sehun teased before faking a pain back. “Ough my back. Ough!” 

Junmyeon slapped his arm, scoffed, and Sehun chuckled before rolling them over to kiss Junmyeon softly. Their lips moved lazily as their hands moved to undress until they were naked. A shiver ran over Junmyeon’s spine when Sehun caressed from his neck to his back, then all the way down to hold Junmyeon’s firm butt. Junmyeon simply whimpered, making himself comfortable on top of Sehun. 

Sehun snatched the lube from under the pillow easily, coating his hands before he held their grinding lengths together, giving them more friction. It made Junmyeon stop kissing him and let out a moan, shivering. “I missed such reactions from you,” Sehun muttered, slowing down. “I miss your moans, Hyung.” 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon sighed, feeling the build up but enjoying the slow rhythm. “I missed you too but please, no teasing.” 

Sehun laughed at that and titled his head to suck on Junmyeon’s jawline. “But I love teasing you.” He didn’t actually pick up the speed of his hand, but he pushed Junmyeon to lay properly on the bed as he leaned down to his nipples, giving them a tentative lick which made Junmyeon jolt. 

Junmyeon's reaction was such a turn on for Sehun that he felt his sanity slipping and it didn’t take time for his patience to run out. He picked up the lube again and coated his fingers before moving to Junmyeon’s ass, making his slippery hand slid over the smooth skin before reaching for the man’s twitching rim. Junmyeon let out a needy whimper when Sehun pushed the first finger, then a second one, stretching the tight muscle. 

Sehun whispered sweet words and praises as he prepared Junmyeon’s rim with the third fingers, their lips met in hungry kisses. Junmyeon made sure to keep his hands away from Sehun, as he nearly poked Sehun in the eye several times in the past. He wasn’t going to ruin something so intense by being clumsy.

Sehun paused a little, pulling away to pick up the condom and get himself ready while Junmyeon just leaned back and made himself more comfortable. 

“God, you look so divine, Hyung,” Sehun said as he approached Junmyeon and kissed him softly. 

Junmyeon chuckled and circled Sehun's neck with his arms. “And you are exquisite, my love.” He said playfully. 

“I am not kidding,” Sehun pouted and Junmyeon chuckled yet again as he nodded. The sudden poke on his rim was a sign for him to relax, letting the stretch pass and waiting for Sehun to bottom out. Sehun used a lot of patience and didn’t bluntly push in, so it wasn’t painful. 

He gave Junmyeon time to adjust, kissing him softly and playing with his hair as his eyes just drank at the sight of the man beneath him. 

“I love you,” he said and Junmyeon smiled, saying it back with less strain. It was Sehun’s cue and he took his time to just make Junmyeon enjoy every push and pull. The older man let out gasps and moans of pure ecstasy at every move; his body loved Sehun and the stretch. 

They never rushed their lovemaking, despite how intense their first round was. When their orgasm hit them, it hit as hard as a giant wave on the shore. It left Junmyeon shaking incredibly. Sehun rubbed his side to calm him down as he pulled out and threw away the condom, moving away to prepare the bathtub. 

The aftercare was something that Sehun loved to do. 

He helped Junmyeon to walk all the way to the bathtub so he could soak in. Then he went back to change the sheet, prepared painkillers and a small snack, before helping Junmyeon out of the bathtub and letting him lay down. “I am not that sore,” Junmyeon said as he threw the towel away. He winked as he whispered, “I still want to go on a ride with you.” 

Sehun didn’t bother to wear clothes as he laid above Junmyeon, pressing the man down and leaving soft kisses on the man’s skin. He knew the man well enough to know he would fall asleep soon. “You know that I love you, right?” Sehun muttered.

“I love you too, Sehun,” Junmyeon said in a sleepy hum, kissing back when Sehun pecked his lips. His hands ran over the skin of Sehun’s slim back before grabbing his butt and giving it a squeeze. “I am also still up for more.” 

“Sure thing, my love,” Sehun said, smirking as he nibbled on Junmyeon’s jaw. “Just let me enjoy this first.” 

Sehun wasn’t wrong. By the time his lips touched the man’s stomach, Junmyeon was in the dreamland. It made Sehun chuckle as he covered them both with a blanket and laid by his boyfriend’s side. He observed the sleeping beauty by his side, his fingers brushing the wet hair out of the way. He scoffed, mumbling. "We forgot to dry your hair again, Hyung.”

He managed to fall asleep only to wake up in the morning when someone was caressing his skin softly. He stretched, pushing the hand away before blinking his eyes open to find a smiling Junmyeon by his side. “Hyung,” Sehun whined, curling on his side. “Five more minutes.” 

“Breakfast will be cold in five minutes,” Junmyeon argued. He pulled at Sehun’s arm. “I made you an american style breakfast, with pancakes and coffee!” 

“Okay,” Sehun said sleepily. “But give me a kiss first.” 

Junmyeon chuckled at how childish Sehun sounded and gave him an eager kiss, which woke every cell on Sehun. The men left the bedroom in a happier mood. Sehun even smiled when he noticed the hickeys Junmyeon left on his skin. 

The breakfast was accompanied by the morning news on the television, while Sehun and Junmyeon ate their breakfast peacefully. Junmyeon cleaned the table and Sehun washed the dishes before they made a spot in the sofa, cuddling each other. “I want to eat something salty for lunch,” Sehun said suddenly.

“I’ll take you out later ,” Junmyeon said before smirking. “But you owe me a ride.” 

Sehun looked down to meet Junmyeon’s mischievous expression and laughed, kissing his man. He laid on his back on the couch, pulling Junmyeon above him as they kissed passionately. 

The television was long forgotten as Junmyeon had Sehun’s length deep inside him, and he tried to rock himself while controlling his shaking body. Sehun had an encouraging smile, one of his hand was holding Junmyeon’s waist while the other was holding the man’s hand on the backrest of the sofa. 

“Hyung is being so good to me,” Sehun praised. “Just take it easy on yourself.” 

Junmyeon would nod but everytime he pushed down, it sent him screaming in pleasure. “You hit so deep, hun, I can’t… Please help,” he whined, and Sehun moved to encircle Junmyeon’s waist, slowly picking up a pace that made Junmyeon see colors dance in front of his eyes. Their moans and gasps overwhelmed the noise of the television, especially when Junmyeon cried in pleasure as Sehun went faster. “I can’t… I’ll cum… Oh god, I can’t!” 

“Cum for me, my love,” Sehun assured, breathless. “Go for it.” 

Junmyeon tried to hold back but eventually he was coming, streaks of white fell over Sehun’s shirt but they didn’t actually care as Junmyeon kept going, waiting for Sehun to finally find his own release. The sight of him made Sehun smile suddenly and he pulled the man into a kiss.

“You look the best when you are spent and glowing after sex,” Sehun commented.

“Bullshit,” Junmyeon said. “I look like I just got hit by a bat while you look like you just spend an hour at the gym. So unfair,” Sehun looked confused for a second and Junmyeon added. “It is unfair at how hot you look at everything you do.”

“To be fair,” Sehun confessed. “I see you just the same.” 

Their breathing was fast and rushed but that didn’t stop them from kissing over and over. Junmyeon was turned on again by the pressure of Sehun’s length inside him as the man didn’t pull out. The first wiggle set in motion a languished round in which Junmyeon’s oversensitivity made everything a thousand times more intense.

Sensing it, Sehun made sure to hold Junmyeon close, whispering sweet nothing in his ears as he rammed hard enough to send electricity through the man’s body. They went in for another round and this time, they came together simultaneously. 

Junmyeon’s fallen back was welcomed with feathery kisses, a bath, a massage and takeouts. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked as he cleaned everything the best he could and served the takeouts on the living room table. 

“I am perfect, Sehun,” Junmyeon reassured, hair dryer blowing on his hair. “Never been better in a month.” 

Sehun smiled, proud that he got to make Junmyeon happy with their moment and enjoyed it as much. 

  
  



End file.
